


Facing The Future

by fonduegames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Gen, Soulless!Sam, confused reader, more tags to come, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonduegames/pseuds/fonduegames
Summary: No one knew this, but Mary Winchester had a younger sister, y/n. Sam and Dean had no idea that they had an aunt. You had died at a young age, due to a hunt, and your family agreed to never speak about you. It was hard on all of them. This is set in season 6, when Castiel pulls Sam out of hell and Samuel out of Heaven. The angel pulls you out of Heaven as well and you all work together, then Dean comes into the picture.





	Facing The Future

“So... Mom had a kid sister,” Dean said, licking his chapped lips. Sam looked at his brother and then over at you. You had long blonde hair, just like Mary did. However, you were young.

“Well, actually... They were only 2 years apart,” Sam told his brother. You looked at the two taller men and you frowned. “Why are you guys talking about me like I'm not even here? That's rude,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest.

Dean gave you an apologetic look, but Sam just rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't care. “Sorry,” Dean muttered. You just waved him off, “Now look... I've been working with Sam for about a year now... And from what he's told me about you, you seem trustworthy...”

You looked at Dean, then at Sam, and then back at Dean. “I'm gonna give you one chance, and one chance only, to keep my trust... You screw up one time, then it will take me a long time to start trusting you again. Got it?” You told Dean.

Dean had mixed emotions about this situation, but he just nodded once. After all, you were technically older than him. Sam and Dean had no idea that they had an aunt.


End file.
